Kidnap on Campus
by Triumph0828
Summary: Someone on Campus is a kidnapper. Chaos is about to break out as one agent goes on a rampage to find the truth. With some reluctant help from his friends. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

At exactly 3.14am Sunday morning all the internal security cameras in the main building of Cherub Campus took a still image. The date and time stamp continued to count forward allowing the single figure to creep along, undetected to their target's door.

The figure paused for a brief moment and listened. There was no sound of movement from inside, so a lock gun was removed from a pocket and inserted in the lock. Before attempting to pick the lock however the figure decided to try the door handle. The door was unlocked. A smirk formed on the figure's face as the door opened enough to allow entry.

"Idiot"

The sleeping agent never stirred as the light from the corridor spilled across his face and with a quiet click the door closed again returning the room to darkness. It had a slight smell of beer, sweat and farts. The figure chose this night to act as there had been a party that evening and had observed the now sleeping agent drinking heavily, for someone only in their early teens. The figure was pretty sure the alcohol will keep him asleep, if it didn't it would slow his considerable fighting skills. The figure listened to be sure the sleeping agent was not faking sleep all the while as it crossed the floor to the side of the bed. The slightly snoring agent was lying on his side facing the figure with a blue teddy under his arm and a line of drool running from the corner of his mouth over his chin. Smirking and with the thought of "Baby" the figure carefully lifted the arm and slowly to not wake him slid the teddy out. The figure backed carefully towards the door, listening all the time for a change in breathing to signal the sleeper was waking.

The door opened again with a quiet click and for a moment the room was once again filled with soft light from the corridor. At that moment, the sleeper moaned. The figure froze, watching but slowly relaxing as the sleeping agent placed his thumb in his mouth, rolled onto his other side and farted. The room returned to darkness again and the figure returned to their own, a blue teddy under one arm.

"Enjoy your hangover baby Bruce, lets see how much of a man you really are"

At 3.22am all the security cameras returned to live filming.


	2. Cafeteria

9.24am Sunday

Kyle placed his tray on the table and sat down just as James was taking his first bite into his second bacon roll. Kyle watched, starting with mild disgust before turning to considerable disgust as ketchup squirted out the side of the roll over James' hand. The disgust turned to horror as James proceeded to lick the ketchup off his hand without swallowing the contents in his mouth. Kyle had a full view of partially chewed bacon sandwich for a few seconds, before with a large gulp James swallowed.

"I see you are not too bad this morning. How's your head?" Kyle asked trying to keep his own mild hangover hidden as much as possible along with the erasing of the memory of the contents of James' mouth from his mind.  
"Not to bad." James replied with a half hearted smile "Can't be as bad as some people's. How much did Conner drink?"  
"Dunno, but he didn't look too well." Kyle replied.  
"It is a good thing today is Sunday, and not a week day" James continued "Can you imagine if there were classes today? It is a good think circuit training is also cancelled as I don't think many other's would be there."  
"Like?"  
"Well Bruce for a start, he lost that drinking contest with me after only two cans of lager."  
Kyle looked closely at his friend "You only had one. At least Bruce drank two."  
"But the effects hit Bruce worse."  
"I'm not surprised, he is a skinny rake, what will soak up the booze?"

James looked like he was starting to sulk so Kyle changed the subject slightly.  
"Did you get him to bed okay?"  
"Yes, he kept saying it was the best thirteenth birthday he has ever had, then told me I was the best mate ever and drooled on my shoulder."  
Kyle sighed "I guess that is why he has not shown up for breakfast yet."

The twins Callum and Conner joined the table, followed a few minutes later by Kerry.  
All had slightly blood shot eyes, and there was a strange smell of beer and bile coming from Conner.  
"Morning all, does anyone know if Bruce is still alive?" Conner asked as he started to slowly eat his cereal.  
James shook his head "He seemed pretty out of it last night, so I don't think he will be up any time soon."  
"Do you think someone should go and check on him? He might have been really ill during the night." Callum asked.  
"Hey it was his birthday, he got drunk, let him suffer." James replied.  
Kyle glared at him "Only because you cheated on the drinking contest."  
"I didn't cheat."  
"Yes, you did."  
"No, I didn't."  
"Did."  
"Didn't."  
"Did."  
"Didn't."  
"Enough!" Kerry slammed her hand down. "Look James, you challenged him to the contest, you cheated, you put him to bed and you have now finished you bacon roll. Go see if he is okay."  
The others at the table nodded their agreement.  
"Fine." James picked up his tray and stood up.  
"Remember to remind Bruce that we are going into town at eleven, we want to catch the noon showing at Vue." Kyle yelled at James as he left the room.

"How come he isn't suffering?" Kerry asked.  
Kyle chuckled "Did you not see his bloodshot eyes?" Kerry shook her head "Or the way he was taking lots of sips of water and eating slowly?"  
Callum burst out laughing "Slowly? Did you see the speed he ate that roll?"  
"Slowly compared to how fast he normally eats."  
"Good point."

The table fell into a few minutes of silence before Kerry spoke again.  
"Do you think Bruce will kill James if he is not feeling well?"  
Conner laughed "You mean Mr. Tactful waking up Mr. Psycho? What could go wrong?"  
"Bet he comes back with a black eye." Callum said placing a pound coin on the table "Who else has a wager?"  
"I wager he comes back with Bruce's vomit on him." Conner placed his pound on the table, the twins looked at Kyle and Kerry.  
"I bet Bruce isn't awake and James can't get him to come to the cinema." Kerry placed her pound on the table.

At that moment Kyle's phone pinged that it had received a text.  
"Who is that from?" Kerry asked.  
"Is it from James?" Both twins asked, while eyeing the pound coins.

Kyle showed the text to the others:-

Bruce seems quite upset at the moment. I am going to stay help him.

He says go to town without him.

Kyle placed his pound coin on the table "I bet he has lost his teddy." The others laughed.  
"Or he has puked on it?" Callum suggested.  
"Or it left him because of the booze?" Conner joined in.  
"Oh leave him alone." Kerry glared at the others "So he has a teddy, big deal."  
"Oh yes, Mr. Maturity with his well hard acting and cry baby personality." Callum scoffed.  
"Hang on, I thought he was your friend?" Kerry glared at Callum, who shrank back into his seat.  
"He is, I just think it is funny how he cries at stupid things and has a teddy."  
"You cried at Dumbo." Conner pointed at his brother.  
"Yeah? You cry at thunderstorms." Callum snapped back.  
"That was one storm when we were five" Conner was about to start a full blown yelling match with his brother when Kyle spoke up.  
"I will make you two will cry in a minute if you don't stop yelling. You are not helping my head."

An awkward silence fell over the table.  
"What do you think he is upset about? Really?" Callum eventually asked.  
"None of our business, unless he tells us." Kerry answered him.  
"Or until James tells us?" Kyle smirked as he texted James back.

Has he lost his teddy? LOL


	3. Bruce's Bedroom

James lightly tapped on Bruce's door, before trying the handle. It was still unlocked, as he had left it last night when he had put Bruce to bed.

"Bruce? You okay?" James asked as he poked his head round the door. "We were wondering if you were ready to..."

James trailed away as he saw the state Bruce's room was in. All his drawers had their contents thrown across the floor. His wardrobe was open with it's contents scattered around the room. All his martial art's trophies were laying across the floor. The room looked like it had been burgled.

It took a moment to for James to locate Bruce, who was sitting wearing only a pair of boxers and with his legs tucked up to his chest. His head resting on his knees at the foot of his bed. He was partially hidden by the upturned mattress. He was sobbing slightly.

"Bruce? Bruce you okay?" James asked as he reached to tap the top of Bruce's head.

Bruce snapped his head up and looked at James, his face was red and a mixture of tears and snot was running down his chin. His eyes were bloodshot but focused. James took a step back in shock at the state of his friend. He started to chuckled and was about to say "You had a good night". He didn't get that far. Bruce saw James' chuckle and launched himself at him.

Bruce caught James totally off guard, his right hand clamped over James' testicles while he he used his left arm to push James' head back, using his forearm to put pressure on his windpipe. Bruce slammed James back against a wall.

"Where is it?" Bruce hissed.

"What?"

"Don't mess with me James. I'll ask again, where is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." James gasped as Bruce put a little more pressure on his windpipe.

"Jeremy. Where is Jeremy?"

"I don't know where your stupid teddy is." James almost yelled in Bruce's face. This was a bad move as Bruce squeezed his grip tighter over James' balls.

"Don't call Jeremy stupid, where is he?" Bruce yelled at James, covering his face with a mixture of tears, snot, spit and sweat.

"I don't know, I just came to see if you were okay after last night and to remind you that we want to get to the noon showing in town." James winced back. Bruce's grip on his balls was making his eyes water.

Bruce looked at him for a moment, then let him go.

"I don't want to go to town." Bruce said and he slumped back on the floor and wiped the back of his hand under his nose.

James cupped his balls and slid down the wall as well.

"Bruce? What happened here?"

"Someone stole Jeremy."

"They stole him? Why?"

"Dunno, but I will ripped their balls off when I find them."

"Why did you do that to me?"

"You laughed."

James sighed as Bruce moped back over to the foot of his bed and pulled the cover over his head.

"Bruce, what happened to your room?"

"I was looking for him." Bruce's muffled voice came out under the duvet.

"Don't you think you should...you know...tidy it up?"

"No, leave me alone."

"Bruce, I will let the others know you don't want to go to town, but I will help you tidy this up if you like?"

Bruce stuck his head out from under the duvet. "Will you help me look for him?"

"Sure. Go and get cleaned up and I will start to straighten things up." James smiled at him.

Bruce stood and sniffed "Thanks James. Um...sorry about your balls." he looked embarrassed as he entered his bathroom. As the shower started James sent Kyle a text.

Bruce seems quite upset at the moment. I am going to stay help him.

He says to go to town without him.

James placed his phone on Bruce's bedside table and started to sort his bed out. He couldn't believe he was actually tiding something up, most of all because it wasn't something of his, and it was because no adult was yelling at him. By the time Bruce had finished in the shower James had straighten his mattress back and was putting Bruce's trophies back on his shelf.

"Oh god, look what I did to my room?" Bruce had his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"It is a good thing I came in first and not Meryl." James looked over his shoulder.

Bruce allowed himself a small smile as he looked up "Yeah. Thanks James."

James' phone pinged the arrival of a text. Bruce picked it up as he was doing up a pair of jeans.

"It's from Kyle." Bruce held it out towards James.

"Let me know what it says, it is likely about going into town." James replied as he was trying to work out if the Kata or Kumite trophies should be at the back or the front of the shelf.

"Bastard!" Bruce yelled before, shirtless running from the room.

James looked round in confusion "Bruce?"

He picked up his phone and read the text from Kyle.

"Shit."

James ran from the room after Bruce as quickly as he could.


	4. Corridor

"KYLE!" James heard Bruce screamed at Kyle's room door. As James got closed Bruce kicked the door a couple of times. Knowing that Bruce would get into serious trouble for kicking down a door and James would also get into trouble, probably for just being there he could see only one thing to do.

James could not believe he was going to do this, but he rugby tackled Bruce to the floor and attempted to pin him. Normally, Bruce would have reacted much quicker, but all his anger and attention was focused on Kyle's still closed door. He did not see James flying through the air until it was too late. As soon as he was on the floor though Bruce's training kicked in, he rotated onto his back, threaded one of his legs between James' and using his hips, flipped James onto his back. Bruce clamped a hand round James' throat and raised a fist to punch him.

"Bruce, don't, please.." James weakly protested, looking at Bruce's tense bicep and the red mist that was covering his eyes. He knew the damage his punch could do "I was only trying to stop you getting in trouble." James did not like the idea of being beaten up by Bruce twice in one day.

Bruce's face hardened for a few seconds then relaxed. He was about to let James go when a loud shout filled the corridor.

"Bruce Norris, James Adams, stand up. There will be no fighting outside the dojo." Both boys scrambled to their feet and stood facing a very angry looking woman in her early thirties. Sandra Geary was another of Cherub's handlers and you did not want to get on her wrong side.  
"You, explain and be quick." She snapped pointing at James.  
"Bruce had been practising a new escape from a joint lock and asked me to practice with him, but to take him by surprise one time so he did not know when or where he would be attacked." James quickly blurted out, taking Bruce and Sandra somewhat by surprise.  
"So Bruce was not about to punch you in the face?" She asked narrowing her eyes.  
"Ask him."  
"Were you?"  
"No, I held back, I only wanted to get try the escape." Bruce went along with the lie.  
"Hmmmmmmm...why do you have no shirt on?" Sandra pointed at Bruce's chest.  
"It's a nice day and a Sunday so don't have to wear uniform." Bruce shrugged.  
"And so you thought you would attack Bruce just now?" She turned to James.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't think he would have been expecting it."  
"I don't expect it, especially from you two, what if some of the younger agents had seen and tried to copy you?"  
"I would given them a slap." Bruce muttered before he realised he had. Luckily Sandra didn't hear him.  
"Get out of my sight both of you. Don't let me catch you doing something so stupid again."  
Both boys ran back along the corridor and James pushed Bruce back into his room just as he heard Sandra say "Why are there foot prints on this door?"

"Bruce, what the hell?" James stood barring the door in case Bruce tried again to run off. "I just covered for you, so tell me what that was all about?"  
"That text from Kyle. I think he has Jeremy."  
"So you thought you would just go kick his door down, beat him up and get your bear back?"  
"Um...yes" Bruce squirmed with embarrassment realising how stupid that sounded.  
James sighed "He has gone to town for your Birthday Cinema treat you didn't want to go on, remember? You can speak...not beat him up, speak to him later."  
Bruce looked like he was sulking "Fine"  
"Want some help tiding your room?"  
"Suppose."

It took the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon before James and Bruce had the room back to normal. When they finished Bruce on James' suggestion went to work off some of his temper on a punch back in the Dojo while James returned to his own room to attempt to do some home work.

He had just finished writing his essay on the Battle of the Somme, when there was a knock at his door and Kyle walked in.

"You should have seen the film, it was so funny." Kyle stated happily as he sat on the edge of James' bed.  
"Seen Bruce?" James spun his chair round to face his friend.  
"No Why? Has he found his teddy yet?" Kyle laughed.  
"Did you take it?"  
Kyle did a double take "He really has lost it?"  
"Yes, well he claims someone stole it."  
"Did he say who?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, because of that text you sent this morning. He tried to kick your door down and tried to punch me in the face, as I wrestled him to the ground."  
"Oh."  
"Did you take it?"  
"No."  
James looked at Kyle closely "Really?"  
"No I did not. Do you know what sort of chaos that would start?"  
"Somewhat, yes I have been dealing with it."  
"Well I didn't take it."  
James sighed "What are we gonna do?"

Kyle looked thoughtful for a few minutes, before coming to a conclusion "Help him look for it?"  
"Great, he has already attacked me twice, I shudder to think what he will do when he actually finds out who has it."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Dojo."  
"Prob best place for him."  
"Kyle, do you know why he makes a bid deal about that stupid bear?"

Kyle shifted uncomfortably "I have a theory."


	5. Kyle's Theory

Kyle looked uncomfortable as he started speaking "You will not tell Bruce I told you this will you?"

James shook his head "No."

"Okay, remember a few months back when there was the blocked pipe and I and the guys either side of me had to move out of our rooms as plumbers were ripping up floor boards?"

"Yeah, you slept on Bruce's sofa for a night."

Kyle nodded. "During the night, I couldn't sleep. Bruce snores you know, not very loud but just at an annoying level."

James broke into a grin "I have noticed."

"Anyway, I don't know why, but Bruce sat up and asked if I was asleep. I don't know why, but I didn't reply and pretended to be asleep. After he asked a few more times, he got up and walked to his bathroom. I watched him walk across the room. Did you know he sleeps naked?"

"Um...no...I don't really care. So he was embarrassed about you seeing him naked? We all see each other after physical training in the showers."

"Yeah, but it is what happened next I think he did not want me to see. When he came out of the bathroom he sat on the end of the bed."

James looked horrified "He didn't have a wank did he?" while shaking his fist up and down.

"Oh god no." Kyle grinned "Is that what you do James? When coming out of the bathroom?"

James glared at Kyle so he continued "He started talking to his bear, but not to his bear. He was talking to his parents, through the bear. It sounded like a diary entry."

James looked confused "What did he say?"

Kyle thought for a minute "I couldn't hear him completely but I think it was something like, Hi Mum, sorry my update is late today, but I have a friend staying in my room. His name is Kyle and can't sleep in his own room..." Kyle trailed off.

"So he speaks to his dead parents though his bear?" James thought for a moment "Kyle, do you think Bruce is all right in the head?"

"I see it this way, you can remember your mum can't you? I can remember my parents, and so do a lot of agents here, but Bruce as far as I know has no memory of his. He was too young. He once told me the only connection he has to them is the photo of his parents with the bear and the bear itself. I think he has created this fantasy that his parents can hear him to create a connection."

James looked concerned "Did he say anything else?"

Kyle shrugged "Just what he got up to during the day, what he plans to do that weekend. Just like a diary entry."

"No wonder he has flipped." James blew out his cheeks. "Lauren, often says things like, what would mum say? Or if only mum could see you. And I know what my mum would have said. I guess Bruce has created that himself."

"I guess so" Kyle sighed.

"Kyle, do you think Bruce is mentally stable?" James asked "You know what he is like with violence and stuff. Also how many other teenagers talk to a teddy every night?"

"I don't know...but..."

"You think I'm nuts?"

James and Kyle both looked up to see a sweaty Bruce standing in the doorway, neither had heard him come in.

"Bruce we didn't say that." James stood to walk over to him. Bruce just lent against a wall and slowly slid down it till he was sitting on the floor.

"You think I am crazy?"

"No, and by the way I did not take your bear." Kyle got up, crouching in front of Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know how much it means to you and I am sorry for sending that text."

"So will you help me find him?" Bruce asked?


End file.
